Innocence Is Bliss
by Koji
Summary: Yugi's pure innocence draws attention to an eye, particularly the one of an enemy. Without warning, he is suddenly struck down with an assault! Who would've thought that he would be a perfect spiritual host? (It's clean. A little Y/Y. ^-^)
1. Struck Down By Lighting

Innocence Is Bliss   
By: Koji  
Samurai10@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Desclaimer: Simple. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all of its characters don't belong to me but to Kazuki Takahashi. All I own is this fanfic. ^_^   
  
Note people! This is NOT yaoi, ok? Just making it cle- YIKES !!*gets attacked by Yaoi Fans* I just can't imagine Yaoi.....*shudders* And....  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
Eh...enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Struck Down by Lighning   
  
"YUGI!" Joey shouted to the dark red-ish haired boy.   
  
Yugi had suddenly collapsed while on their way home.   
  
"Oh Yugi." Tea tightly held the soft hand of their little friend, while Tristan had left for help.   
  
// Aibou! What's wrong?! Say something! // Yami mentally called out to his light, but the connection between them seemed to be blocked off. Yugi was no where to be seen in the soul room of the millennium puzzle which he shared with the boy. Yami scanned the room anxiously looking for his light.  
  
// Yugi!! Where are you?!// The yell didn't reach his friend at all. It was as if his presence was far away from this world; far beyond this time and dimension, somewhere....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your move, young one," hissed the tan colored Egyptian teenager while placing a card faced down. The two were engaged in a trivial battle of duel monsters. It was Yugi's turn.   
  
"Not quite the same dueling without your partner, eh?" The millennium puzzle which Yugi usually carried with him was no longer dangling from his neck. Yami wasn't by his side. He was all by himself in the murky atmosphere of the shadow realm that easily could contort his souls.  
  
"Maybe," The duel had been going on for quite some time and Yugi struggled against the overwhelming forces pressed against him, as he reached for a card. "But.....I have dueling skills on my own! I play, Curse of Dragon in attack mode!" and with that, the creature emerged destroying the Yamoto scroll."  
  
"Your scroll is gone." Yugi's victory was near. It was the ticket out of this sudden mental attack that assaulted him which eventually brought him into this duel.   
  
The challenger chuckled, a malicious laughter that ripped Yugi's faith of escape, as he summoned a far more powerful card, immediately obliterating his dragon.   
  
"Oh Yugi. Is it really that the Heart of the Cards can truly lead you through this battle? Or did you forget that you cannot survive in the shadow realm?" It was already taking effect. "You will soon pass out," as much as he didn't want to admit, dizziness overcame the young duelist. "And should you lose," he extended his hand toward his adversary, "You'll be mine for the taking."  
  
"No-....not yet..! You haven't won yet!" His body was exhausted. Living in this realm proved more life threatening than it was when he dueled against Maximillion Pegasus. Sweat came trailing down his gentle face. "I'm not going to lose..!"   
  
"Ha!" The Egyptian teenager snickered. "You're amusing me!" Between the messy hairs of his challenger, Yugi could see a mystical eye on the for-head. It was the symbol of ancient Egyptian heritage He had seen that mark on Yami before, a sign that meant courage and royalty. But this one, it was other than the pharaoh's. It emitted a wicked glow, one of pure vengeance and hatred  
  
"Why? Why are you after me?"   
  
"Yami. That damn pharaoh's the real prey I've been hunting for. It's been a bloody millennia. But I think you suit his position...just fine." The long spiky grey haired teenager brought out a mystic rod inscribed with an ancient eye behind his rope.  
  
" I enjoy feeding off your innocence, little Yugi." He glanced at the angelic purity of the boy, smirking. "Exquisite," he said while licking his tongue. The opponent's focus on him combined with the thick sticky air of the dark kingdom weakened Yugi so much that he felt ill.   
  
"I can't wait until the end of this duel. That's when the real fun will come in.....But why should I wait, if I can speed up the process!! "   
  
The owner of the millennium rod sharply pointed at Yugi as it shined an evil beam of light. His small body fell to his knees for somehow this light had caused him unbearable pain, paralyzing him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
// !!? // Yami could feel something happening to his aibou. But what could he do if he doesn't even know where his dear friend was?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"You have lost, Yugi. This duel, and this fight!" He stood before the boy, starring down at him with apathy. His heartless eyes leered upon the fallen duelist. Before Yugi could even say anything, a harsh grip yanked his shirt's collar raising him above the ground.  
  
Yugi was short on breathing, swallowing his words. "Mal-"  
  
"You will never live life the same way again..." A tight painful squeeze choked Yugi's consciousness.  
  
"I will make sure of that!" before he left his presence to the darkness of the shadow realm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
So how is it? Boring? Stupid? Horrible? Ugh...I see flames...NOOOOOO!!!! _  
Have you figured out who that guy is? Anyway, I don't know much about...him yet, (I don't wanna mention his name until later, unless of course you may already know who he is. So just take it from here. ^^   
  
Is his story a pain to your eyes? Should I even continue?! _  
  
~Koji  
  
¡@¡@¡@  
¡@¡@¡@ 


	2. Innocence's New face

Innocence Is Bliss   
By: Koji  
Samurai10@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Desclaimer: Simple. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all of its characters don't belong to me but to Kazuki Takahashi. All I own is this fanfic. ^_^   
  
Hmmm......ok I did give it away too soon. Now why did I do that? Ok, now I feel stupid. ^_^ Sometimes I think I'm making sloppy mistakes.   
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
//Yami to Yugi//  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Innocence's New Face  
  
~*~* 10:15 PM *~*  
  
"Aibou, you sure it's ok?" Yami sat on a comfortable sofa in Yugi's bed room. The sun had gone down long ago by the time the Domino freshmen got out off the shower.   
  
"Yami, I'm fine. Really, " he wiped his damp redish hair with a towel. His wild hairdo sprung up in a mess. "Are you worried," taking a seat next to his yami, "about what happened this afternoon?" His dark violet diamond-like eyes traced around his light. Yugi's yellow bangs hung down, slightly covering his sweet face. Yami brushed the wet bangs by side. Then, he playfully pushed his index finger against the boy's forehead. "Hey, better be safe then sorry, right?"   
  
"Yeah." Yugi smiled the way it moved Yami, when his smile turned into a frown. "You know, sometimes I really question myself," Yugi laid his hands on his lap while looking at the wooden floor. "Do I really deserve owning the millennium puzzle...?" The triangular artifact his grandpa gave him was the one millennium item that awakened Yami.   
  
"What are you saying?" Yami patiently listened, eying from the corner of his eyes. "Are you doubting your fate, aibou?"  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes I feel as if this is an irony."  
  
"Don't forget. You have accomplished something no body ever did. You have solved the puzzle, which was sealed for one thousand years."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Yugi suddenly stood up alarmed as if something had hit him. He quickly turned toward the window. There was nothing but the clouds peacefully passing by a full moon. He was about to say something but changed his mind and decided otherwise.   
  
"I...I better go to sleep now. I promised to meet the guys tomorrow at the.....arcade" Changing into his white tank top and shorts, Yugi closed the door and left the window open for some fresh air before burying himself under the bed sheets. The reaction Yugi gave was odd.   
  
~*~* 11:05 PM *~*~  
  
Some dim lights were still on. Yami turned them off and thoughtfully leaned against a wall pondering in the dark.   
  
"What ever the deal was with this afternoon's attack," he walked over to the small angel on earth, who was already fast asleep. "Such a sweet soul...." His hand gently rubbed against the moving cheeks of his light. Yugi turned in his sleep. Yami noticed a little hand clutching his shirt, like a younger brother who felt save in his home, save with Yami around him.   
  
"Sleep well, Yugi," he loosed the boy's grip on him so as to not wake him up. For a moment there was tranquility until Yami sharply perked up. He sensed the immediate presence of another in the room. He spun around near the window where the moon light entered the room. There was a pitch black raven sitting near the open window. It quietly croaked its cacophonous mutter. The horrible sounds no living being loved to hear.   
  
"A messenger of death? Here?" His eyes blinked obviously interested in the arrival of this creature. The animal's narrow eyes gazed deep into those of Yami's then it preyed upon the peacefully sleeping figure next to him. Yami cautiously watched the raven, then looked over at Yugi, then back to the bird.  
  
"What brings a creature such as yourself here?" It brought up one of its wings, cleaning its feathers. It was rudely paying no attention to the spirit of the puzzle.   
  
"Answer me!" he demanded. If the pharaoh hadn't known better, he could've sworn seeing a sly grin curving at the bird's beak.   
  
*Stay away from that boy, pharaoh.* There was no need for Yami to question this harsh request.   
  
*You will die.* The boy stirred a little, anxiously mumbling something in his sleep.   
  
"Ma-.....don't.....Yami...don't.....go." The black raven fluttered its wings violently releasing effaced feathers. It widened its glare, screaming threatening words.  
  
*Anubis will come and claim your soul!* Yami cautiously listened. *You have little time to live pharaoh. If you shouldn't you heed my words.* Silence, that was all what filled the air. *Our god will strike you down far more worse!! You and your beloved ones!!* It took flight leaving its rough feathers behind.  
  
Yami stood by the window. The raven had disappeared into the night. He closed the window, shutting off any other unwanted visitors who might want to harm him and the child. He turned his attention toward Yugi. There was something he saw that caught him in surprise; a single tear that escaped near a corner of his hikari. Was he in pain? Did Yugi just hear what that messenger croaked?  
  
Yami's thumb brushed the single tear off. "....Yugi...," His aibou lightly smiled like if he had heard his voice. He was resting, yet Yami still returned the smile before disappearing into the millennium puzzle.   
  
*~*~12:55 PM~*~*  
  
Some time after Yami had gone into his puzzle, something slowly arose from Yugi's bed. The figure lazily strolled toward the idle millennium item that lay near the freshman's school uniform. The way it greedily grabbed the mystical item and raised it against a wall seemed like it was going to break it into a million pieces. Where will Yami be if this was to happen? What would happen to Yami if the item was destroyed?   
  
(......No....) Came a faint voice in its mind. It tightly clutched the puzzle as the image of the courageous pharaoh flashed in its mind. Against its will it laid the heavy necklace back and decided to head for the window instead, opening it. The chilly wind howled in the ears, as it climbed out and stood on the rooftop. Its shadow left Yugi's now silent room. "..Thirst...," it mumbled. The soulless lavender eyes of the individual stared into the night sky, before swiftly jumping off the 2 floor building. Strangely, it had no problem landing on the stone pavement of the streets.   
  
"I...I'm......thirsty.." It glanced around the other buildings, half awake and half lead by its thirst. It was drastically in need for something...or someone in particular. It frowned in response that the lights in the neighborhood were out, a sign that people have gone to sleep, although they would've been easy prey when they were napping.   
  
However, there was an exception; a light that stood out between the buildings a little down the road. The wind blew from behind, rustling its fire like hair. It curved a devious smirk of joy, one that has never been formed before on its lips, as it made its way toward that light, to its victim, toward the house of someone he knew.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
So what do you think? Figure what's going on? (I'm not gonna say anything....... ^_^) Or am I stuffing it up way too much? Should I cut down on writing and add more dialogue?  
  
~Koji  
  
¡@¡@¡@ 


End file.
